AfterHours Experiment
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Alone at night in the S&G Laboratory exploring a new level of satisfaction when an unexpected visitor arrives. Contains Adult situations.
1. Chapter 1 Uncovered

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

**After-Hours Experiment**

**Uncovered**

Hermione stood before the wall-length mirror, visibly nervous in over-large robes. A deep crimson flush suffused her face. There was no going back. The ebony wand removed the robes in a heartbeat. She let out an audible gasp. Pulling back her copious mane, she turned side to side studying her reflected image. Using magic she fixed her hair off her shoulders. Her smooth soft fingertips brushed down her neck and shoulders as gently as if from butterfly wings. Her lips bloomed pink. Touching the parted lips she ran her tongue across the front of her teeth. Slick and white, opening her mouth wide, she moaned deep and full.

Biting viciously on her full lower lip Hermione ran her hands over breasts cupping, caressing and rolling her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Eyes closed in ecstasy.

Her hands were on a direct course to her untrimmed dark curlies when she froze, falling back on to the floor. "Severus Snape, how dare you! How dare you!" Hermione walked over to the doppelgänger Hermione and kicked him hard in the ribs. "I hope that hurt. And I just came back because I had a brainstorm. It looks like my brainstorm rained on your parade. Like my body, do you?" Another kick to the ribs. Covering up the naked Polyjuiced man. "Well, I've got a bulletin for you Severus, that's the only time you will ever see beneath my clothes."


	2. Chapter 2 To the Surface

**Chapter 2 To the Surface**

**-=JKR, is the Queen, but I'm the Jester=-**

Holding out her hand she summoned any and all hair, fingernail bits and anything she could think of that could be used in Polyjuice. The result looked like a hair-clog from a U-bend. Looking into Snape's terrified 'Hermione eyes,' "have you done this before?" Knowing he couldn't move from the body bind she straddled Snape's midsection. _Legilimens._

Snape was so distracted by Hermione resting on him that he hadn't thought to block her. Swirls of recent memory, many were from his twisted fun.

~Hermione came alongside Severus clearly enjoying what her mother gave her. "I'm going to Obliviate you Snape. You've pissed me off by invading my personal space, and don't think because you didn't force yourself on my person that I'm letting this go. If I wasn't concerned that the entire Wizengamot would be required to view a Pensieve I'd call Magical Law Enforcement this minute."

Snape pulled her from that memory and sucked her into another. It was sort of unsettling being shunted through his memories. Hermione was a first year not raising her hand but looking at the Potions Master as he lectured with admiration. Second year Hermione stepped on the back of his shoe as she hurried to her next class and a shy blush on her face when he turned to address her carelessness. The Third year she was caught looking over and between stacks of books meeting eyes with Snape. Fourth Year when Snape approached, her nostrils flared and eyelids lowered obviously scenting him as he administered the Potion to render her unconscious for the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tourney. Fifth year at Grimmauld Place, Hermione had undisguised warmth on her face meeting Snape's gaze from her perch on the second floor landing. Sixth year she wore an expression of sad longing after nearly crashing into each other after he'd stunned Flitwick. The incidents bankrolled in her brain until his meaning couldn't be clearer. _He knew, he knew and never said anything...but why?_

Snape's own image of himself stepped out of the memories to answer her heavy question. "I knew it was unlikely you were aware of it yourself." Sneering, "You would have denied it anyway." Stepping closer to her, "So you see there would have been no point in addressing it. I have not deluded myself into believing that just because we work well together in the lab setting means you'd honestly consider more." Silkily he said, "I know you should consider it, though it is my self-interest speaking and I know too, that you won't pander to that."

Hermione was silent, unable to articulate herself as Snape bore the truth down on her. Every bit of it undeniable. She turned her back on him, "That didn't give you the right." Hermione left the confines of Snape's head.

Hermione lit the fire so he'd be adequately warm while waiting for the Polyjuice to wear off.

Hermione left the building, she needed to go for a walk and clear her head. The residue of memory drifted around her, a great accusatory mobile. _But was she at fault for not acting on her apparent feelings?_ Hermione wished to deny that she hadn't exactly been aware of those feelings. Angry and frustrated all at once, _what did that matter anyway? Her feelings had nothing to do with the sheer fact that Snape had molested her image, exposing her skin to his eyes, subjected her to his wanderings. Whatever her feelings, it doesn't change Snape's calculated deception. Polyjuice takes serious care in the brewing over the course of a months time. He had to have been planning this for a while._

Hermione continued walking, the air was chilly and moist around her. Hermione was oblivious to the city, so engrossed in her thoughts as she was. After walking several city blocks Hermione headed back to the discretely hidden lab.

_S. & G. Potions had been an excellent venture, being both profitable and freeing them to conduct experiments of their own. It had worked so well, why had Snape ruined it? He'd ruined everything, how could she trust Snape enough to work him with now? Many of their experiments were clandestine and had the potential of turning the Potions' field on its ear. Ruined trust, perhaps that was the worst bit. And it was only chance that brought her back to the lab after having settled in for the evening._

Hermione had literally vaulted from her bed, when she had what promised to be a breakthrough for the project she'd been at her wit's end over. Only to find Snape in her skin intimately indulging.

_He should be back to his old self by now._

Stepping into the room where Snape lay, Hermione was shocked that Snape hadn't changed back, not even a little. Anger gnawed at her guts, she drew her wand.

Snape realised he could speak, though still unable to move. "Severus Snape why haven't you resumed your form?" Hermione demanded, wand still trained on Snape.

"It must have been the blood." Snape seemed to be just as surprised.

"Blood? What blood?"

"The day you cut yourself on the phial." Looking a little more than uncomfortable, "I mended your hand and cleaned up the blood."

"You hadn't used hair? You used blood, undiluted I presume?" Snape assented helplessly. Hermione walked up to him and kicked him again in the ribs. "Measure for measure hair has only a fraction of the potency of blood, owing to the residue left from washing, conditioning and dressing. But no—you used undiluted blood. And you think I'm stupid enough to believe that you didn't foresee this?" Hermione waved angrily at Snape's changed image.

Snape fired back, matching Hermione's anger. "Do you honestly think that I could hide this from you if I had expected it to last longer than the standard course? I have thoroughly shamed myself, beyond your expectation I'm sure. No, it had been an oversight I never considered..."

"No, of course you didn't consider it, you hadn't thought about my feelings in the matter either. Too extraneous to be factored in?" Hermione stepped up to Snape and looked down on him, harsh but quiet. "Subconsciously you must have wanted to get found out, else you would have gone home to execute your debauchery." Stung, Severus didn't know how to answer the charges. Hermione jabbed her wand at Snape, he was redressed in an instant.

"I realise this might not be the best time to mention it, but I need to nip off to the loo." Hermione let out an unexpected guttural scream. Snape would have jumped had he been capable.


	3. Chapter 3 Impasse

**I own my plot but not the characters.**

**After-Hours Experiment**

**Impasse**

"Severus Snape, I hope your legs grow together and your hair falls out!" Flicking her wand she released him. Stepping over to the cabinet, Hermione pulled out the fire whisky and poured a healthy measure into the stout glassware, slugging half of the incendiary liquor before Snape's reluctant return.

Hermione kicked her feet up onto Snape's desk. Hermione normally sat at a tall drafting table. Such a set-up made reclining at her own workspace impossible. Severus looked like he was going to say something but Hermione gave him a dirty look. He stood uncertainly for a while until he decided to take a seat at Hermione's table. "Hermione, I'm sorry." Completely wretched he couldn't face her.

A tot past pissed, Hermione winged her empty whisky tumbler passed Severus' head where is smashed into a glass-fronted cabinet.

Angry at her for nearly being brained with the heavy glass, he grabbed his wand and pulled it on her.

"You listen to me Granger, at no point did it fool myself into thinking this," pulling at his too large robes, "Was a good idea. It should be noted that I am possessed of enough imagination that I probably know what you're thinking about this whole thing. You are completely justified in both your anger and outrage. However at no point was it okay for you to attempt to kill me, I won't stand for it. Nothing I say or do will make up for what I've done, and I don't expect you to forgive me. So, if you don't mind, I'm going home to sleep." Snape turned to go.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not leaving you alone with my body." They stared each other down.

"So does that mean you will be accompanying me to the loo?" He tried for disdain, it came out more like worry. "You can't be serious." But she was serious and he could see that plainly, Hermione hadn't needed to say a thing.

She pointed to the sofa in the adjoining lounge. "You want to sleep, then sleep. I came here to work." Hermione wanted to take off her outer robes in favour of the cords and knit top she wore beneath, but felt too exposed to do so. Taking the tall stool at her table, Hermione started making notes on 'Thornapple applications in potion making.' The 'T' section of her case book was bursting with entries. It was so quiet in the main lab, which disturbed Hermione since she knew Snape hadn't gone into the lounge. _What was he waiting for? _The sound of her scratching quill swelled, filling the room's volume. Finally she couldn't take it any more.

Whipping around she was brought up short staring eye to eye with her own frightened expression. Hermione couldn't help being startled she hadn't realized he was so close to her. Snape asked gently, "can I help you? It looks like you'll be burning the midnight oil, can I get you some tea or coffee."

It had been such an ordinary thing to ask, but somehow the look on the false Hermione's frightened, pathetic reflection softened her slightly. Hermione considered, 'what would it take to make her look that wretched?' She shouldn't empathize with Snape the betrayer, berating herself for even considering letting down her guard down even for a moment. Snape had wanted to touch her, to be intimate with her. Mentally berating him and herself both said tersely. "Coffee." She returned to her work. Looking at Snape in his altered state was like looking into some weird mirror. It left her with an unsettling feeling.

A steaming mug was set unobtrusively beside her. Her black coffee was liberally sprinkled with the cinnamon/icing sugar mixture, the scent wafted to her pleasantly. The coffee was the perfect temperature, she wanted to scream. Taking another drink of the dark fragrant liquid Hermione set the cup back on the stand near at hand. Elbows planted on the table she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

Hermione was tired, she had been tired when she went home that evening. She felt Snape's hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked dully.

He didn't answer right away but slid a hand down Hermione's side. Speaking against her shoulder blade, "You can't hate me more than I hate myself." The hand moved from her shoulder to pull her hair from her neck, he kissed it gently in his borrowed feminine form. Hermione heard her voice from Snape's mouth, "You're beautiful you know. I'm aroused, it feels so good. I want to arouse you, I want you to feel good as well." Snape's hands insinuated themselves in the folds in her robes and the hair at the nape of her neck. Hermione turned in her seat to look impassively at Severus who still retained her features and voice. Barrelling onward in what Snape was surely a course of doom. He stepped up to stand between her knees as she sat on the high stool. Hermione made no protest as he wrapped his arms around her kissing the soft flesh under her chin. He moaned against her neck, "I feel slippery, it makes me want to touch myself."

Hermione took the Polyjuiced man's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Breaking from the kiss Severus' borrowed browns where glazed with lust. Hermione smirked vindictively, "go away I have work to do. You're welcome to try and relieve yourself, however you're going to find it more challenging than pulling your pork."

Hermione swivelled back around in her seat to face her drafting table. Snape stood mouth agape in shock and outrage. "Maybe you do hate me more than I hate myself.


	4. Chapter 4 Experiment Gone Wrong

I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah.

**After-Hours Experiment**

**Experiment Gone Wrong**

Severus paced resentfully for a few moments, until he came on the answer. _Challenge her edict._ Less than casual Severus stood beside the drafting table and began to undress slowly, provocatively. Hermione barely acknowledged him as she ploughed on with her Thornapple theory research. Severus greedily touched and probed his borrowed form, trying to discompose his studious partner.

It was bad luck that, far from making Hermione uncomfortable, he was exciting himself. _He couldn't tell if she was aroused._

Giving up on Hermione for the moment, Severus returned to the mirror to enjoy the view. This too proved to be a bad idea. Severus found that he enjoyed her soft feminine curves very much, however it didn't relieve him of the maddening lust coursing through his body. Mewing with frustration, he stomped into the lounge and threw himself on the sofa. It was supposed to be a modern chaise, it was unattractive but serviceable. It looked like someone had carelessly knocked one of the sofa arms off, which made it perfect for him to nap on, feet dangling off the end.

Hooking his leg over the back of the free-standing sofa, and spreading the other wide she began. Unaccustomed to the sensations he vocalised loudly and often. _It all felt so good, better than good, but he hadn't felt any hint of an orgasm._ Severus howled in the face of the impossible challenge. After about an hour and half he had managed to; rub himself raw, scream several times when he came close to orgasm then have it recede, and pulled a groin muscle. _This wasn't working, she knew he wouldn't succeed._ It was rather disheartening for him because she knew he couldn't satisfy her easily and it wasn't at all as easy as stroking himself off as she suggested.

Trying another approach, Snape returned to Hermione's side, the scent of 'aroused woman' clinging to him. Brushing aside her hair with one hand and sliding the other up her thigh he cooed. "Show me please. I want to know how to please you. I love the way you taste, I could only enjoy your liquor from my fingertips, I want it from the fountain. Teach me, help me understand your needs. Please," he pleaded in hushed tones. She turned in her seat to face him. Thinking Hermione was going to buckle he smirked slightly.

"Don't ever let me smirk, it's not attractive on me." Hermione remarked loftily. "When is your fun going to wear off?" Eyeing her time piece. "I arrived hours ago. Give me your best educated guess Severus." Hermione was tired and impatient.

After doing some quick mental Math, "Based on ratio analysis and quantity, it could be as much as eight more hours." Hermione made a sound of displeasure. "I only used a drop."

"Well, get dressed Severus you're going home with me. I'm not letting you run around the city taking a spin on every John Thomas trying to find relief. No, you're going to sleep in my guest-room and we'll see what happens in the morning. I wasn't kidding Snape I am going to Obliviate you once you've resumed your form. You won't remember a thing I promise you." Snape looked positively horrified by the thought.

Pathetically he asked, "How will you explain to me why I'm with you?"

"I'll pat you on the head, and tell you that, 'you were so excited by my breakthrough on the Thornapple that you tied one on. I, kind and noble Gryffindor that I am didn't want you to hurt yourself so I took good care of you." Hermione shuffled over to lock her journal away then stretched. "I'm ready." Holding her arm out for him to take.

Before permitting Hermione to pull him into the darkness, Snape stepped up to her looking profoundly unhappy. "You're going to take everything away from me; your curves and contours, scents and tastes, and most of all, the feeling of your lips passionately taking mine." He touched his parted lips knowing he'd never be able to touch those again either. He turned away slightly, "I know I don't deserve any better." Decisively he opened his private stores, pulled out the beaker containing a sizeable quantity of Polyjuice and vanished the lot, and discretely jotted a note to himself


	5. Chapter 5 And the Walls Came Tumbling

**After-Hours Experiment**

**by**

**Varity Sinning**

**...And the Walls Came Tumbling Down**

"Mr. Border, I hope we didn't disturb you." The elderly night desk clerk jumped when they entered the foyer.

The old man removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Get yourself cloned, did ya?"

Hermione smiled tolerantly. "No Mr. Border, this is my twin Severina." Severus looked uncomfortable, hoping he wasn't going to be called on to speak. "We just got in from the airport. I'll take my post if I've got any."

Pulling her post out of the pigeon hole he grinned fatly handing it to Hermione. "Which one of you be the evil twin?"

"That would be me I'm afraid," Hermione admitted. "I'm sorry Mr. Border I'm near to falling down, I need to get to bed."

"Go get your beauty sleep ladies, Good night." Mr. Border waved them on. They bid him a good night and grabbed the lift.

When the doors were shut Severus offered his two pence. "Nosey old coot. Notice I didn't argue with you when you said 'you were the evil twin?'" Severus smirked.

"Would you stop smirking, it's creeping me out." Hermione admonished. Entering the flat, Hermione settled in quickly. "Do you remember where everything is?" Severus nodded surveying his surroundings. Hermione made an unexpected exclamation and rushed over to her house guest. Taking his borrowed face between her hands, Severus breathed deeply as Hermione stared deep into his eyes, grinning. Letting go of her nearly breathless doppelgänger. Looking at her watch, "I expect that in about an hour or less, you will be back to your wicked Severus-self. Well, I'm off for a shower. Make yourself comfortable." Hermione was cheered that Severus was resuming his form. His black glittering jewels caught her attention from across the room. "You'll probably want to take one as well you randy beast."

It ate at Snape to see her so cheerful, knowing that once he resumed his shape she'd Obliviate him, presently. Obliviated, never to know those curves and soft skin, her lips pressed against his. Her tongue searching and seducing his. It was a horribly lonely future Snape contemplated. Severus wouldn't be surprised if she decided to split S. & G. up for some innocuous reason, to be completely done with him. If it wasn't for the lab, they might not ever see each other.

"Tag, you're it. Loo's free. I have a baggy pair of pyjama pants and a dressing gown I can bring you." Hermione exuded pleasure from within her fluffy dressing gown. She briefly touched the straight black locks sprouting from his crown. "About time." She exhaled.

Grumpy and not at all thrilled Severus took the offered clothes and dressing gown and trudged off for a shower. All arousal dissipated.

Lathering himself up in the shower his thoughts became more bleak as the beautiful hills and valleys receded leaving his own familiar form. If he hadn't been so disappointed about the transformation he might have been willing to trade his loss for a quick orgasm.

Using a drying charm on himself while frowning at his reflection in the mirror. He conjured a toothbrush and moodily brushed his teeth. Wearing the pyjamas and dressing gown Severus rejoined Hermione in the sitting-room.

Without appearing to notice Hermione took in Severus' lank dishevelled hair and long toes jutting out from his sinewy feet. They sat on the squashy sofa while the noise box droned on. "Severus what have you learned from this little episode?" She eyed him casually.

"That you are evil, I was an idiot, and even the best idiotic plans can fail." Severus said succinctly, without looking at her.

"Too bad you won't remember that tomorrow." Hermione was grimly satisfied. "Why did you want me Severus? Want me bad enough to abscond with my blood to uncover me, I mean."

Severus' hackles rose defensively, "You wanted me too! As for my motivation, you're intelligent, hard working and if the kiss you gave me is anything to judge by, then I would include, 'capable of great passion'." Frowning slightly at Snape's reply. "I'm not a shallow man Hermione..."

"That's a relief Severus, at least now I know that I'll have to find a man who isn't SHALLOW!" she spat.

Severus put up a finger. "You didn't let me finish. All I really wanted to say was, that I had hoped that if you weren't put off by my hawkish countenance, that perhaps...I don't know...forget I said anything...I'm somewhat grateful I won't remember embarrassing myself this evening." Severus sunk into the sofa and covered his eyes, willing it to be over soon.

A hand slithered inside his dressing gown to rest on his bare chest. Jolted as if from an electric charge his eyes went wide, Severus was completely still, afraid to dislodge her soft hand from his skin. Clearing his throat gingerly, the question he wanted to ask cemented in his brain as her hand moved across and down. He hissed loudly as she approached his waistband. "Ah, yes. Let me help you." His whole body was rigid except the hand that loosed the tie holding his dressing gown together. Eyes clamped against distraction, he hadn't seen her bear down on him; kissing his smooth chest. "You are evil," he encouraged.

"I never denied it, Severus." Hermione climbed off the sofa and pulled the towering form of Severus along with her to her bedroom. "Now what was it you wanted from me?" She asked in faux innocence.

Snape's black orbs expanded and snatched Hermione up in their glittering pull. Removing her dressing gown Severus couldn't hide his surprise as she stood nude before him. "You shouldn't be surprised by what you see, having spent a generous part of the evening viewing and manipulating my body. After all, this is no different."

Pulling off his own dressing gown, "It is completely different, because it's You standing before Me." Severus didn't hold back. He gave Hermione all he could. All contact was savoured in bitter-sweet affection, come morning he won't remember any of this.

Her fingers curled deliciously in his hair as Severus' orgasm was in its death-throes. "That was nice." Hermione remarked as though it was the most ordinary thing.

"I wasn't going for 'nice.' Nice should be restricted to shopkeepers and summer breezes." Severus said dryly.

Hermione pet Snape lazily. "What ever were you going for?" Hermione was curious.

Meeting her gaze seriously. "I want you, and you'll know that. It might be that you'll know how much I want you. And just maybe, you'll be positively influenced with regard to any decisions made concerning me."

"I want to tell you a little secret Severus." His interest was peaked and he paid close attention to the obviously amused Hermione. "Out of the four times we've slept together this was by far the best." Severus' mouth dropped open. Hermione giggled a bit.

"Together, you say?" Colour rose in his face.

"Yes, the first time was after my thirtieth birthday party." Hermione recounted.

"Your birthday, when we came back here and toasted?" His jaw clenched, "You said I had drank too much and passed out, leaving you to Mobilicorpus me to the guest room." Snape's eyes were wide with horror. "So let me guess the other two times we went out and you said you'd taken good care of me after I had become incapable from drink, those as well?" Hermione nodded. "You used me for sex?" Severus was confused and angry.

Hermione stopped him with a kiss, "Yes, and just so you know I might not have done it tonight, but you went too far with the Polyjuice bit."

"I, went too far? I can't believe you. You're supposed to be all sweetness and innocence." Snape found it difficult to move with Hermione pressing her naked body to his.

"Severus, don't be silly. There is no one who is perfectly innocent. You wouldn't believe what Harry gets up to. And besides why should you be so upset, I didn't force, drug or enchant you to have sex with me. You wanted to all on your own. That's why you had pyjamas and a dressing gown here, didn't that occur to you?"

"But it was okay for you to Obliviate me so I'd have no recollection? That's theft! Don't you think I'd want to remember?" Severus was incredulous. Her expression softened to a dream-like quality. Severus' diatribe was arrested. "You, manipulating creature."

Kissing Snape and kneading his sex. Hermione suggested against his lips, "Why don't we shower?"

His pupils dilated wide. "I'm not going to let you Obliviate me." Severus assured his sneaky bedfellow. He followed her to the shower for soap suds and fun.

After the shower sex and clean up they padded into the sitting-room. "I'm going to make some tea Severus," she lay a hand on his shoulder, and directed her wand with the other. _~Obliviate.~_ Stepping to the other side of the slightly phased Snape, "come on let's get you to bed." _~Mobilicorpus._


	6. Chapter 6 ChagrinEpilogue

The characters aren't mine and never will be.

After-Hours Experiment

by varity sinning

Chagrin/Epilogue

Hermione sat at her workstation making notes in her case book. Severus opened his ingredients stores to get started. Seeing the empty Polyjuice beaker, he frowned. Severus picked up the note, "She found you out, best apologise." Closing his stores, "Hermione." He approached her with some trepidation. "About last night," Severus began.

Hermione closed the book and faced him, "About last night? You know Severus I will admit I'm partly to blame. You see, I've known you were attracted to me for some time. I think what it boils down to is-I think we were both too afraid to take the risk. As you may or may not have noticed I've been attracted to for ages."

Severus couldn't suppress his grin. "Then maybe it's time we give it a try." Severus took her hand and kissed it.

Hermione beamed up at him, "Severus, I thought you'd never ask."

{~~~~~}

The End

{~~~~~}

AN/Thank you everyone for sticking around for After-Hours Experiment, I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. Be the Peace. Varity Sinning


End file.
